Ebriedad
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Re subida. Brick esta pasando una desastrosa noche de sábado junto a sus hermanos, cansado, decide salirse del bar en el que están y volver a su casa, pero, ¿Podría un pequeño imprevisto transformar una salida desastrosa en una noche de diversión?¡Butch,idiota!/Boomer, suéltame/O la sueltas, o llamo a la policía/Te odio/Sabes que no es cierto/ Disfruten! MomokoxBrick


Ebriedad

¡Hola! Seguramente se preguntaran porque vuelvo a subir la misma historia, y seguramente ya se habrá acordado de que FanFiction me odia y ¡Nunca me deja ver los comentarios! O sea, en esta historia solo me dejaron un solo comentario, pero quiero decirle a la persona que me dejo ese comentario que lo re aprecio y me gustaría saber su nombre, si tan solo ¡Fanfiction me dejara verlo! Voy a volver a subir la historia y espero que por favor, esta vez, si me deje ver los reviews :3 Disfruten.

* * *

Un poco de cerveza salpicó su preciada camisa blanca.

\- ¡Butch, idiota! ¡Ten más cuidado! – Exclamó. Su hermano moreno simplemente se rio.

\- ¡Ya, tranquilízate hermano! – Le palmeó levemente el hombro.

\- Que asco… -Murmuró tratando de quitar la mancha, sin éxito.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Diviértete, Brick! – Se tambaleó levemente hacia el costado.

\- ¡Si, hermano! ¡Disfruta la vida mientras se es joven! – Su hermano rubio lo abrazó por sus hombros.

\- ¿La vida se disfruta estando borracho? – Indagó con una ceja alzada. Butch lo apuntó con la mano que sostenía el vaso, volcándose en sus propios pantalones. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos ante su torpeza.

\- Escucha, Brick – Antes de seguir hablando empujo a Boomer, quien había caído dormido sobre su hombro – Tienes veintiséis años, casi veintisiete…-

\- Tengo veinticinco, casi veintiséis… - Corrigió.

\- Como sea… - Rodó los ojos – Todavía eres joven, estas en un bar, rodeado de cerveza y mujeres, junto con tus hermanos, tsk – El moreno chasqueó la lengua. - ¿Qué podría ser mejor? – Le palmeó el hombro.

Una mujer de figura curvada y pasos largos como sus piernas pasó por enfrente de ambos chicos.

\- ¡Vaya! – Tomó un trago - ¡Dios! ¡Que pedazo de mujer! – Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y con la agilidad no propia de un ebrio se bajó del asiento alto de la barra. –Ya vuelvo hermano, y recuerda – Le acerco una botella de cerveza que el pelirrojo tomó confundido – Vive el momento… - Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse, volvió a hablar – Y más si este tiene un buen trasero – Y se fue detrás de la chica riendo como idiota.

Sintió un peso sobe su brazo.

\- Boomer, suéltame – Lo movió con gesto cansado.

-No… - Murmuró. Levantó la vista y lo miro con ojos al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Por qué la deje? ¿Por qué? – Brick suspiró. Ahí va otra vez – Le deseé lo mejor… ¡Pero si lo mejor soy yo! – Apoyó uno de sus codos sobre la barra.

\- Vamos, hermano, ya hablamos sobre esto…-

-Pero, pero… - Dos lágrimas de cocodrilo bajaron por sus mejillas – No lo entiendo…-

\- Y yo menos entenderé si no me explicas…- Rodó los ojos suspirando.

\- Es que… - Su rubio hermano miró al frente con melancolía, para luego expandir sus ojos mirando hacia un punto fijo. Se bajó del asiento tambaleándose levemente y sin ningún aviso comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿¡A dónde vas!?- Gritó el pelirrojo sin éxito, pues Boomer ya se había ido. –Rubio idiota…- Murmuró.

Sin pensárselo dos veces dejo la botella de cerveza en la barra y, tal como sus hermanos, se fue del lugar, no sin antes dejar paga las cervezas que los idiotas habían dejado. Que fastidio, ya se las cobraría luego.

Caminó hacia la salida del bar. Fue detenido por muchas mujeres que, pegadas a él, trataban de conseguir su juego de la noche. También tuvo que lidiar con la vergüenza de que uno que otro borracho se refiriera a él como _"linda"_ o _"bonita"_ para luego, disculparse con las típicas frases de _"Lo siento, pensaba que eras una mujer"_ o _"¡A la mierda! ¡Pensé que eras una chica!"_ aunque le pareció escuchar un _"Si, te estoy hablando a ti, machote"_. Se estremeció levemente. Tendría que repensarse eso de ir a cortarse un poco las puntas del pelo. ¡Que lastima! Con lo mucho que adoraba su melena pelirroja.

Ya fuera del bar revisó sus bolsillos en busca de un poco de dinero para pagarse el taxi.

-La pucha… - Maldijo al acordarse de que, al pagar las cervezas de sus hermanos ya no le quedaban más que veinte pesos y un caramelo derretido.

No sabía cómo haría para llegar hasta su casa caminando, pero no volvería a entrar al bar para pedirle plata a sus hermanos, eso seguro.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Caminaba tranquilo, sin apuro, tal vez, encontraría algo que lo entretuviera más que estar un sábado por la noche viendo una película recostado en el sofá de su casa. Lo dudaba mucho.

Unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Una risa muy conocida para él, aunque, extrañamente, está, se escuchaba desde un callejón cercano. Se acercó guiándose por la hermosa voz.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Murmuró.

Se dio vuelta aun con esos asquerosos brazos tomándola de la cintura. Su pelo acarició levemente sus hombros y, al verlo, una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

\- ¡Brick! – Arrastró las letras de su nombre. Claramente estaba ebria.

\- Momoko, ¿Qué haces? – Señaló con la mirada a el hombre que la sostenía, este tenía las llaves del auto en una mano y parecía guiar a la chica hasta él.

\- ¡Este señor me dijo que si iba con él me iba divertir! – Soltó una risa tonta. - ¿Quieres acompañarnos? ¡Va ser divertido! – Lo miró sonriente.

\- ¡Oye tú! – Llamó. El hombre lo miro indiferente. - ¡Suéltala y lárgate! –

\- Escucha, niñato, no tengo tiempo para estupideces – Apretó más a la pelirroja contra su cuerpo. Esta soltó un quejido por el brusco movimiento – Esta señorita y yo iremos a tener diversión –

El pelirrojo sacó su celular de su bolsillo.

\- O la sueltas, o llamo a la policía – Amenazó marcando el 911.

\- Oye, oye, amigo, tranquilo – El hombre intentó calmarlo con cara preocupada – Es solo diversión, ya sabes, no es tan fácil encontrar una prostituta por estos lugares, y menos que cobren barato, fue una suerte que encontrara una a esta hora – Se excusó.

La cara de Brick estaba totalmente rojo de la rabia. No solo había utilizado la frase "es solo diversión" refiriéndose a tener sexo con una chica que esta ebria y apenas sabe dónde está parada, sino que la trató de prostituta barata.

\- Vete. Ahora. O llamaré a la policía – Amenazó.

Sin tener escapatoria el repugnante hombre empujó a la pelirroja, quien cayó al suelo con un quejido, se subió a su auto y arrancó como cobarde perdiéndose por el camino.

\- ¿Estas bien? – El pelirrojo se acercó a la chica e inspeccionó si esta tenía alguna herida.

\- Sí… - Inesperadamente tomó de las mejillas al pelirrojo y fijó sus ojos rosas en sus orbes rubí. Soltó una carcajada. – Pareces un bebé – Apretó sus cachetes deformándolos.

\- ¡Basta! – Apartó sus manos de su rostro. La chica tan solo rio. La miró extrañado. – Oye, enserio. ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. – ¡Me encuentro de maravilla! – Se dio la vuelta, casi cayéndose en el proceso. - ¿No ves? –

\- Sí, lo que veo es que estas totalmente borracha – Suspiró. Otra carcajada escapó de los labios de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Que no! – Se acercó a él. Subió una de sus manos y lo apuntó con su dedo índice - ¡Te lo demostraré! –

Con la máxima concentración que pudo reunir, la pelirroja se paró firme con los pies en línea recta.

\- Observa – Le indicó, colocando sus brazos en posición horizontal. – Primero, se colocan los brazos en posición _vertical_ …-

\- Horizontal… - Corrigió el pelirrojo, soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Por eso, se colocan los brazos en posición horizontal y luego se camina derechito hasta poder demostrar que no estás en estado de borrachera – Lo miró – Lo vi en una película –

\- Bueno, adelante – Con un gesto de su mano le permitió comenzar – Demuestra lo obvio… - Murmuró. Ella no lo escuchó y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a caminar en línea recta.

Una carcajada se escuchó, por parte del pelirrojo, cuando, con tan solo dar cinco pasos, la pelirroja ya se había salido de la línea, casi matándose cuando su pierna izquierda se trabo con su derecha, pero, lo que más gracia causó en el pelirrojo fue escuchar como esta le decía _"otra vez, otra vez, está la haré mejor"_

\- Ya, ya, basta de pruebas – La tomó del brazo al notar sus intenciones de volver a remarcar lo obvio. Estaba borracha. – Te llevaré a casa. Seguro que al profesor no le hará gracia verte llegar en este estado –

Momoko abrió los ojos cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza.

\- ¡Exactamente! – Sonrió y abrazó al pelirrojo, quien sorprendido trataba de soltarse. – A mi papá no le gustará que llegue a casa borracha, por lo que podrías llevarme a tu casa y yo podría pasar la noche ahí, contigo. – Sonrió inocentemente.

\- ¿Acaso no vez lo ebria que estas? Acabas de llamar al profesor "papá" – Rodó los ojos. – Y no te llevaré a mi casa. – Comenzó a caminar – Vamos, camina, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer. –

\- ¡No quiero! – La pelirroja se tiró al suelo con un gemido de frustración. El hombro de Brick se ladeo un poco al reaccionar al movimiento de la pelirroja.

\- Momoko – La nombró con voz amenazante. – Camina – Ordenó.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Espera, espera! – Lo tomó del brazo y detuvo su caminar. – Llévame a tu casa, ¿Sí? ¡Por favor! – Lo miró a los ojos – No me gustaría llegar a casa en estas condiciones. – Sonrió – No te cuesta nada – Jugó con los dedos de su mano – Además, no perderás la oportunidad de llevar a una chica bonita a tu casa, ¿O sí? –

El pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado sin poder creérselo. Chasqueó su lengua varias veces intentando comprender.

\- Estás loca – Murmuró.

\- Estoy borracha – Corrigió.

\- Como sea – La miró – Escucha con atención, porque solo lo diré una sola vez – Suspiró – Te dejaré quedar en mi casa, con la condi…-

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, Brick! – Lo abrazó por la cintura. Apoyó su mentón en su pecho y lo miró – Sabia que no podrías resistirte a mis encantos –

\- Te dije que escucharas. – Chasqueó la lengua – Te dejaré con una condición; Me debes un favor. –

\- Uhh… - Lo miró pícaramente - ¿Y qué favor sería ese? – Sonrió.

La separó de su cuerpo tomándola por sus hombros.

\- ¿Cuánto tomaste? –

Momoko se mordió el labio, pensativa. Lo miró fijamente y subió tres dedos, mostrándoselos al pelirrojo.

\- Dos… - Negó con la cabeza – No, no…- Bajo uno de los dedos mostrándole tan solo dos dedos – Tres vasos, creo – Resopló - ¡No lo sé! ¡Mira lo que preguntas! –

\- Ajá, dos o tres… - Rodó los ojos. – Vamos, ya me estas causando dolor de cabeza. – Murmuró. Comenzó a caminar preguntándose porque de todos los días tenía que ser hoy el que anduviera sin una moneda encima.

\- Ehh, Brick – Lo llamó la chica. El chico se dio vuelta y la vio en el mismo lugar de hace algunos segundos, parada, sin moverse.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – La chica rio.

\- No esperaras que camine hasta tu casa con estos – Señaló sus tacones, con un taco de quince centímetros. – Me mataré –

\- ¿Y que se supone que esperas que haga? – Cruzó sus brazos con fastidio. La chica lo miró pestañeando varias veces – Ah no, eso sí que no, estas totalmente chiflada si crees que haré eso, no, no y no –

…

\- Te odio – Resopló el pelirrojo con la chica colgada en su espalda.

\- Sabes que no es cierto – Momoko se abrazó a su cuello sonriendo como una niña. Él tan solo rodó los ojos. - ¿Cuánto falta? – Se acomodó en su espalda.

\- Bastante – Contestó.

\- Pero, ¿Cuánto? – Volvió a insistir la pelirroja.

\- Mucho –

\- ¿Cuánto es mucho? –

\- Como 20 cuadras, ¿Feliz? – Se exasperó el chico de ojos rojos.

\- Si – Rio levemente la chica.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Solo se escuchaban los pasos de él contra la acera.

\- Brick, canta algo – Pidió.

\- Ni te creas – Resopló en una risa.

\- Oh, vamos – Sintió como se removía – Hazlo por mi si -

\- Olvídalo –

\- Okey… - Se volvió a acomodar en su espalda. Bostezo.

\- Oye, no te vayas a dormir – Advirtió, mirándola de reojo.

\- No… - Murmuró, volviendo a bostezar.

\- Momoko… - Volvió a advertir. Sintió un pequeño ronquido. Suspiró.

Escuchó unos sollozos. ¿Ese era? No, no podía ser.

Miró hacia la acera de en frente para cerciorarse de que efectivamente el que estaba llorando era su hermano menor, Boomer. Pero este no estaba solo, sino que estaba acompañado de una figura femenina, quien le palmeaba el hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo. Si mal no lo recordaba, aquella chica era la mejor amiga de Momoko, no recordaba su nombre, pero esos rizos azules se le hacían muy conocidos. Se preguntó si debía dejar a la pelirroja con su amiga de ojos azules, pero enseguida descarto esa idea al ver como esta se besaba con su hermano.

Continuó caminando, unas cuadras más adelantes, como si fuera obra del destino, encontró a su hermano moreno, quien, más borracho que la chica que se encontraba en su espalda, subía a un taxi junto a una chica morena. Maldito. Estaba seguro que esa plata que usaría para pagar el taxi le hubiera servido a él para volver a casa.

Siguió su camino. Sintió las leves respiraciones de la chica en su nuca y sus suaves ronquidos inundar sus oídos. Sonrió. No sabía si había sido cosa del destino, pero, si ese era el caso, le agradecía profundamente que le haya dejado salvar a la pelirroja de ese aprovechado. Lo que nunca espero encontrársela en este estado. Se retuvo de soltar una carcajada. Lástima que no grabo ese mágico momento que en la _niñita perfecta_ trataba de demostrar que no estaba borracha.

Tal vez el destino le jugó una mala pasada, pero de algo estaba seguro, le agradecía infinitamente haberle dado un poco de alegría al pésimo día que había estado teniendo.

Después de todo, la ebriedad es divertida cuando no eres tú el que esta borracho.

Fin

* * *

¡Hola! Luego de tiempo de estar inactiva vuelvo con esta historia. Poco puedo decir de ella, se me ocurrió mientras estaba en la ducha. Podría decirse que allí nacen mis mejores historias.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Ahora que eh terminado esto seguiré con el próximo capítulo de _El chico del café_!

¡Besos a todas/os las/os que dejan review y a las/os que no también!

¡Las/os amo!


End file.
